Itivuttaka 84
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Itivuttaka >> 84. Bahujanahitasuttam Adapted From the Translation by Thanissaro Bhikkhu(Geoffrey DeGraff) Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 84. Bahujanahitasuttam ( For the Benefit of Many ) This was said by the Lord Buddha(Bhagavata), said by the Arahant, so I have heard: “Monks, these three persons, appearing in the world, appear for the benefit of many, the happiness of many, in sympathy for the world—for the welfare, the benefit, the happiness of beings human & divine. Which three? “There is the case where a Tathagata(Buddha) appears in the world, worthy & rightly self-awakened, consummate in clear knowing & conduct, well-gone, an expert with regard to the cosmos, unsurpassed trainer of tamable people, teacher of beings human & divine, awakened, Buddha. He teaches the Dhamma admirable in its beginning, admirable in its middle, admirable in its end. He proclaims the holy celibate life both in its particulars & in its essence, entirely perfect, surpassingly pure. This is the first person who, appearing in the world, appears for the benefit of many, the happiness of many, in sympathy for the world—for the welfare, the benefit, the happiness of beings human & divine. “Furthermore, there is the disciple of that Teacher who is a worthy one, his asavas(wants/desires) decayed, who has reached fulfillment, done the task, laid down the burden, attained the true goal, totally destroyed the fetter of becoming (bhava), and who is released through right divine awakening. He teaches the Dhamma admirable in its beginning, admirable in its middle, admirable in its end. He proclaims the holy celibate life both in its particulars & in its essence, entirely perfect, surpassingly pure. This is the second person who, appearing in the world, appears for the benefit of many, the happiness of many, in sympathy for the world—for the welfare, the benefit, the happiness of beings human & divine. “Furthermore, there is the disciple of that Teacher is one who follows the practice for one in training,1 erudite, having entered into good habits & practices. He, too, teaches the Dhamma admirable in its beginning, admirable in its middle, admirable in its end. He proclaims the holy celibate life both in its particulars & in its essence, entirely perfect, surpassingly pure. This is the third person who, appearing in the world, appears for the benefit of many, the happiness of many, in sympathy for the world—for the welfare, the benefit, the happiness of beings human & divine. “These are the three persons who, appearing in the world, appear for the benefit of many, the happiness of many, in sympathy for the world— for the welfare, the benefit, the happiness of beings human & divine.” The Teacher(Buddha), Great Seer, is first in the world; following him, the disciple with mind composed; and then the erudite one who follows the practice for one in training, having entered into good habits, practices. These three, chief among beings angelic & human, giving light, proclaiming the Dhamma, throw open the door to the immortality, release many from bondage. Those who follow the path(magga), well-taught by the Caravan Leader(Buddha) unsurpassed, will put an end to suffering right here— those heeding the message of the Tathagata(Buddha). ---- NOTE: 1. Sekkho patipado. This phrase also appear in MN 53, whose commentary treats it, not as two words, but as a compound meaning “one who follows the sekha-patipada”: in other words, a person who has attained at least the first level of awakening, streamentry, but has not yet become an Arahant.